


Something About Him

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward attempt at Atsumu's accent, Clothed Sex, Future Fic, Jealous Atsumu, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Pet Names, Possessive Atsumu, Possessive Behavior, Tsum is jealous but also very in love, jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Atsumu tried to reason with himself over it. On the one hand, he and Tobio were together and committed. Nothing had ever given Atsumu a reason to doubt Tobio’s feelings for him. On the other hand, Tobio was now an Olympic star; of course he was going to garner more fans.But god dammit, did they have to be so persistent?"Possessive!Atsumu fic
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 504
Collections: Anonymous





	Something About Him

There was a lot to admire about Kageyama Tobio, though at one point Atsumu would have been hard pressed to admit it. It’s almost laughable now to recall the days where Atsumu harbored those complicated feelings for Tobio, ones that eventually gave way to something greater than he could clearly define. 

Atsumu carried it for so long—that peculiar compound of jealousy and appreciation—until the two of them crashed together like waves on a shoreline, all of that tension waning via heated kisses and steadfast nips at exposed skin. After that, he couldn’t let Tobio go, not for the life of him.

Of course, like most things, there were exceptions to their blossoming fondness for one another. The public setting of a volleyball court and a net between them always unearthed that rigidity that they once felt, but there was something different about it, like it had assumed another form. Sure, Atsumu would clench his teeth at Tobio’s infallible setting skills and Tobio would roll his eyes at Atsumu’s precocious smirking, but there was an underlying feeling that they both couldn’t quite name. Pride? Support? Contentedness? There had been many a moonlit conversation with arms and legs entangled about the topic, but neither of them could address it properly. And they were fine with that. Their trysts-turned-relationship hadn’t affected their ability to act as both boyfriend and competitor to one another, and that was enough for them both. 

Atsumu couldn’t pinpoint when he fell in love with Tobio, but he couldn’t deny that he’d been trying really hard to. Other people described love as something instant or effortless, but no, Miya Atsumu knew what he’d been doing all along; he _wanted_ this. The more time he’d spent with Tobio, the more he came to understand a rather unfortunate truth about him: Tobio wasn’t a loner by choice or because he was standoffish, but rather because he’d put himself out there before and had been disappointed by it. Not that Tobio needed Atsumu to feel fulfilled—far from it, in fact—but Atsumu couldn’t deny the feeling that stuttered through his chest the first time Tobio truly let himself be affectionate with him. Even now, Tobio melted in Atsumu’s touch and leaned into him whenever they were in close proximity. Always touching, always looking at one another. That’s how they operated. That’s how Atsumu came to love him. That’s how Tobio became his. 

There was only one problem with everything as of late: loving Kageyama Tobio was no longer a one-person game. 

Atsumu tried to reason with himself over it. On the one hand, he and Tobio were together and committed. Nothing had ever given Atsumu a reason to doubt Tobio’s feelings for him. On the other hand, Tobio was now an Olympic star; of course he was going to garner more fans. 

But god dammit, did they have to be so persistent? 

Atsumu could stomach the couple of lunches that had been interrupted. He didn’t really mind the selfies people wanted to take or the autographs they asked for. It was only when he’d found phone numbers stuffed into Tobio’s pockets, scrolled through tweets and Instagram posts talking about Tobio’s physique and all the things these strangers wanted him to do to them that he was unable to suppress his annoyance. Tobio was _his_ boyfriend, and he wasn’t about to lose out to some thirsty sixteen year-old on the internet. 

These frustrations gave way to a side of Atsumu that he wasn’t especially proud of, but he didn’t exactly shy away from it. It was a side of Atsumu that wanted nothing more than to keep Tobio at his side and pleasure him and make sure he never even thought twice of being with somebody else. Was it rash? Maybe. Was Atsumu overthinking things? It was possible. But the undeniable truth was that Kageyama Tobio belonged to him, and he wasn’t going to allow someone to alter that. 

**

The Jackals and the Adlers had different practice days, which of course meant that Atsumu and Tobio’s schedules conflicted occasionally. Today was one of Atsumu’s days off, which sadly coincided with Tobio’s practice, but Atsumu didn’t mind. It offered him a chance at going to pick Tobio up and getting a glimpse of him interacting with his teammates. Atsumu had to hand it to him that Tobio was gaining more and more confidence when it came to addressing concerns about his own plays as well as others, and in a way that didn’t incite the full fury of everyone around him. More than once Atsumu found himself waiting in the bleachers and listening to Tobio’s communication, unable to stop the smile that tugged at his lips. Tobio was such a different person than the first year Atsumu had met that fateful summer, though he was still very much a Goody Two-Shoes. 

Atsumu was running late, though this wasn’t really an issue. By the time he’d arrive at the gym, Tobio would be finished up and ready to head home. In fact, the place sounded practically empty as Atsumu was walking through the doorway, no cacophonous sounds of squeaking shoes or volleyballs slapping against Maplewood planks. What did rupture Atsumu’s peace of mind, however, was the sight of Tobio across the court, engaged in conversation with two girls. It wouldn’t have been a problem had said girls maintained any spatial awareness, the one in such close proximity to Tobio that he had to bend slightly backward to prevent body-to-body contact. Atsumu puffed out a breath of annoyance. 

He wouldn’t let it bother him. Yes, those girls were ogling him and yes they were both beautiful brunettes with supple curves and rounded eyes, but Kageyama Tobio had never once shown any interest in girls. Atsumu didn’t have anything to worry about. 

That is, unless they were the types who wrote tweets and think pieces about how Kageyama Tobio ‘should totally be your local celebrity crush’ hashtag MCM. Atsumu didn’t like those people very much. 

Atsumu shook his head, rattling the thoughts away. He didn’t want to think about everyone who wanted to fuck his boyfriend anymore; he just wanted to go home and absorb himself in the reverie of having Tobio all to himself. He wanted to lock his arms around Tobio and press his nose into Tobio’s dark locks and bypass all the coils currently forming in his stomach. 

He was sauntering toward Tobio before he had even really registered it, a lackadaisical yet poignant “hey, baby” tumbling from his lips. Tobio and the girls perked up at once, all bearing various takes on the same befuddled expression. In Atsumu’s humble opinion, there was never a wrong opportunity to remind everyone that he was the one dating Tobio. He even punctuated this with a casual loop of his arm across Tobio’s shoulders as he gazed at the two girls expectantly. 

“What’s goin’ on?” Atsumu said. 

Tobio started, “we were just-“

“-We were just talking. Thank you so, so much for the pictures. My brother’s gonna love them!” overlapped the taller of the two brunettes. She had a rhinestoned pink phone in her hand and wore a black headband to tame the thick spool of brown curls upon her head. She was exactly the kind of girl Atsumu would go for and exactly the kind of girl Tobio would have avoided. It was comical, when Atsumu really thought about it. 

The girl with the headband offered Tobio one final wink before grabbing her friend and bounding off together, the two of them muttering in hushed voices about how they finally got to meet Kageyama of all people. 

“Friends of yours?” Atsumu quipped. 

Tobio shook his head. “Just wanted some selfies.”

Atsumu pursed his lips, eyes trailing the direction in which the girls had taken off. He said, “That all they wanted?” 

“Mhmm,” Tobio grunted, leaning down to pick up his distended gym bag. 

Atsumu tensed, gawking at Tobio silently. Even if Tobio’s tone hadn’t indicated that he’d given Atsumu a partial answer, there was a more glaring sign before him: 

Tobio was blushing. 

**

Atsumu lay on his back, his eyes cast ceilingward, as the noise of running water filled his ears. Tobio always rinsed off after practice but usually waited until he got home to have a proper shower. While he was doing so, Atsumu angrily mulled over the events of the afternoon. He could have let it all go if Tobio hadn’t been purposely covering something up, and now something dark and suspicious had taken root in that small gap that Tobio had left. 

What would he be hiding? Did he actually know those girls? Given how they’d fangirled over him, Atsumu didn’t really think so. 

Did one of them ask Tobio out on a date? If so, neither of them looked particularly downtrodden about being rejected. 

Unless they weren’t rejected…

No, that was ridiculous. Tobio was dating _him_ , for one, and Tobio only had interest in guys. But then, what was so worth keeping secret? What about the situation needed protecting? Did one of the girls slip Tobio her number? 

Atsumu groaned and stamped a pillow against his face. There was no reason to be so worked up; Tobio didn’t exactly _keep_ secrets—he was too blunt for that—so whatever happened must have just felt trivial to him. Something not worth mentioning. And if it was trivial enough to Tobio, then it should also be to Atsumu, right? 

If that much was true, why did Atsumu feel so sick to his stomach? Why could he conjure up nothing else in his mind except the image of someone else’s hands all over Tobio, tracing his skin and marking him up and gripping his sides and—

“You okay?” Tobio’s voice wanders in, muffled by the existence of the pillow still pressed tightly to Atsumu’s face. 

No, he was not okay. 

Lithe hands grasped at the pillow and exposed Atsumu to his boyfriend, who blinked in confusion. 

“What’s that face for?” Tobio said. 

Atsumu knew he’d been scowling; there was no use in trying to deny it, but Atsumu really didn’t feel like explaining himself. 

“S’nothin’,” Atsumu mumbled. 

Next thing he knew, Atsumu felt a cold pearl drip onto his cheek and cascade downward. Tobio was leaning over him, his newly washed hair still damp, his eyes pleading and vulnerable. Atsumu’s hand came to eclipse the back of Tobio’s neck, urging Tobio down as he lifted himself up, the two of them joining lips in the middle. Tobio permitted this, at first remaining stationary in order to test the boundaries of Atsumu’s mood. Once Atsumu’s tongue lanced its way between Tobio’s lips, however, Tobio lowered himself atop Atsumu, grinding their hips together in a way that made Atsumu’s eyes roll back.

Atsumu moaned into Tobio’s mouth as he gripped Tobio’s buttocks, Tobio threading his fingers through Atsumu’s blonde hair to fortify their connection. It was only when Atsumu planted a palm against Tobio’s chest and shoved him backward did they sever. 

A look of hurt crossed Tobio’s features before Atsumu clarified in a heavy tone: 

“Want you.” 

Tobio’s cheeks flushed. He nodded his approval, peering at Atsumu through partially lidded eyes. He looked so poised, so flawlessly handsome in spite of his wet hair and darkening face and parted lips. No wonder Atsumu had caught two girls trying to slither in and steal him away.

And yet, they hadn’t been successful. No one would, if Atsumu had anything to say about it. Kageyama Tobio was his.

Atsumu rose to Tobio’s level, his stare roving around to see where he ought to start. Lucky for him, Tobio was in his eveningwear, which lately consisted of only a t-shirt and his boxers.

“You keep stopping,” Tobio stated. There was so much brilliance in his bluntness, outright signals for how one should act around him always tucked into careful corners of sentences. In this case, Tobio wasn’t just mentioning the obvious—he was spurring Atsumu on, daring him to either go further or quit before he got ahead. That in and of itself sparked Atsumu’s next move.

One hand gyrated to cup Tobio through his underwear while the other hungrily yanked at his chin. The two of them were kissing again as Tobio awkwardly pawed at Atsumu’s shirt, eventually gathering up a fistful of it. Tobio always kissed like he was never going to experience it again, which both broke Atsumu’s heart and made him insatiable around Tobio. Maybe that was why the two of them had come together so quickly; they exhibited two kinds of reckless abandon, from which they could only salvage each other. It wasn’t too farfetched to think that Atsumu needed Tobio, and that he was needed in return.

Atsumu could never let him go, even for a moment, or Tobio would fall beyond his reach.

Tobio split apart from Atsumu as he gasped breathily, Atsumu smirking as he continued to stroke Tobio through his underwear. At one point Atsumu knew he’d heard Tobio quietly beseech that Atsumu take Tobio’s underwear off and jerk him off properly, but Atsumu wanted to play with him a little. He wanted the gratification of getting his boyfriend off without even being skin-to-skin.

The fabric of Tobio’s underwear has long since tented from his hard arousal, and a damp spot was beginning to form from the buildup of precum beneath. Atsumu licked his lips.

Tobio thrust his hips and his groin urgently toward Atsumu’s hand as his head began to droop forward. Before long he was leaning into Atsumu, his eyes clipped shut and his forehead tipping against the slope of Atsumu’s collarbone. His hot breath misted against Atsumu’s shirt as he continued to moan and whimper.

“You’re okay, baby boy. I’ve got ya.” Atsumu whispered huskily in Tobio’s ear, nibbling against its shell for good measure. He just kept up that same rhythm of stroking and grasping and slipping his hand up and down Tobio’s clothed shaft, Tobio’s throat becoming drier the longer he panted and gasped.

“I’ll take care of ya better than those girls ever would, or their brothers, or anyone who thinks that they can take you from me.” Atsumu added, taking instead to flicking his thumb across the head of Tobio’s dick. Tobio jolted, his whole body wracking with pleasure and need. He could barely even speak up for himself.

“I don’t…nobody else would…“

“Will ya say it for me?” Atsumu said, nuzzling sweetly his head against Tobio’s.

“Say?”

“Say you’re mine. That I don’t have ta share you.”

Tobio swallowed thickly, his burning face and the gradual buildup in his groin impairing his train of thought. He said, “You never had to share. I wouldn’t-“

“-I trust ya, baby boy. Just wanna hear ya say it.” Atsumu cut in. Tobio was nearing his breaking point, his boxers growing ever more wet by the second. Atsumu could feel the warmth of Tobio’s forehead radiating through him, as Tobio was still completely slumped against him. A few more strokes and he would be there.

Tobio muttered, “I’m yours, Tsumu.” It was quiet, practically inaudible, but Atsumu would take it. Poor Tobio was already so overwhelmed due to him.

Atsumu reestablished their kiss, now that Tobio had said the magic words, and Atsumu worked at both entwining his tongue with Tobio’s and stroking him. Within moments Tobio had seized again, and Atsumu knew that he was spent before he felt cum coat his hand. When he looked down, he saw that Tobio had absolutely soaked his underwear.

“Looks like you’re sleeping naked,” Atsumu joked as Tobio peeled his boxers off and went in search of another pair. Despite how delightful the prospect was that Tobio would be lying naked beside him all night, Atsumu was too rowdy of a sleeper to enjoy it anyhow. Tobio had been through enough that night.

Tobio rejoined Atsumu when he’d freshened up and the two of them lay beside one another, enclosed in one another’s arms, coming down from their collective high. Atsumu’s hand found its way to one of Tobio’s high cheekbones and resting there, swiping gently against it in a show of affection. Eventually, Tobio broke the silence.

“Were you really jealous of those girls from practice?”

Atsumu huffed. “I’m jealous of practically everyone these days, especially when ya won’t tell me who they are.”

Tobio looked perplexed, but he didn’t deny that he’d kept Atsumu from the whole truth. He said, “Those girls from earlier are nothing to worry about, but the one told me that her brother was into me. Tried to set me up on a date with him.”

The anger struck a match in Atsumu quicker than he could blink. He propped himself up on his side and assessed Tobio as neutrally as he could manage as he asked, “Did ya say you were taken?”

“You took care of that for me, dumbass.” Tobio said bluntly, to which Atsumu chuckled. 

“Glad I did it then.”

Tobio’s brow furrowed. “Or what, you think I would’ve gone through with it?”

Atsumu trusted Tobio, he did, but there was that odd and unwelcome feeling that arose in him that said Tobio might leave. He certainly had enough admirers.

Atsumu merely frowned, and Tobio cupped his chin to pull him in for one last chaste kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll screen any potential dates I have with you first, how’s that?”

Despite the childish way Atsumu closed himself off by crossing his arms, he couldn’t downplay the laugh that escaped him.

“Yeah, sure. I guess that’d work.”


End file.
